


The Completely Necessary Amy/Eleven Strap-on Fic

by goblin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Het, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Safer Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more PWP than I would normally write, but hey - kinkmeme fill. What can I say?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Completely Necessary Amy/Eleven Strap-on Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is more PWP than I would normally write, but hey - kinkmeme fill. What can I say?

“Doctor,” says Amy, “I want to fuck you in the arse.”  
“...Uh...”  
“With my cock.”  
“Oh! I... well - ”  
“I brought it from home, look!” She opens her suitcase briefly, giving him a glimpse of black silicone and PVC.  
“Uhhh... yes. Okay, yes.”  
He hadn’t known it was something he desperately wanted until the words came out of her pretty, naughty mouth.

Five minutes, later, after a brief discussion of whether he wanted to be treated like a girl or pretend she was a real boy (“not especially”) and whether he was interested in being talked to in a dirty and disrespectful manner (“that would be quite, yes, actually quite good”), that pretty, naughty mouth is smiling down at him in absolute delight as he gets rather better acquainted with the cock in question. With his tongue.

It tastes of nothing. It’s cooler and slightly more pliable than a real, erect human cock, and in shape is suggestively phallic rather than ultra-realistic.

“You like this, don’t you,” she says, and with a pale, small hand tangling in his hair and a mouth full of girl-cock, yes, he really does. He sucks on it till his cheeks hollow out and she gasps and shudders, getting off on something she can’t even feel, the sight and the _knowledge_ of it going straight from her brain to between her legs.

He lays one hand on a smooth arse-cheek where it’s intersected by the strap of the harness, shiny PVC and press-studs. She moans, a breathy sound that rises in pitch and urgency. He pulls back and looks up at her, very seriously. She sees how one of his hands remains on her cock while the other presses his own through his trousers.  
“Take those off,” she says. He grins and starts to comply. His eyes are a bit manic, like they are when he’s about to knowingly go into a ridiculously dangerous situation just for the fun of it. She unbuttons his shirt and lets her hard-on brush against his thigh.

He moves back onto the bed and she goes with him, sitting astride his thighs and then, oh, glory and luminescence, wrapping both her hands around both their cocks and jacking them off together. His breathing is hard and fast. Her gaze is fierce, intense.

“Now before I do this,” she says, “is there anything I need to know about your body chemistry?”  
He stops moving briefly. “I’m sorry?”  
“You’re not going to melt silicone or anything? You won’t be poisoned by water-based lube?”  
His laugh is a little hysterical. “No! Not significantly different to humans, not enough to make human sex toys off limits anyway ahhhh...”  
This last bit because she’d slid her hand down behind his cock and now her fingertip is brushing gently, oh so gently against his arsehole.

“Do you want it?” Her voice is low and challenging.  
“Yes,” he pants, “ _please_ , Amy...”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely...”  
She reaches over to the side. He props himself up on one elbow to see what she’s doing, and finds she’s just snapped on a glove and is now squeezing lube onto her fingers.  
“Did you get those out of your suitcase too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re well-prepared.”  
She smiles brightly. “I was a scout.” She sets down the tube and leans back over him. “Sorry about the delay.”  
“No... problem...” His words aren’t coming out right. That’s what happens when a girl is sliding two slick fingers into his arse.  
“Do you have any idea,” she says, “how hot you look right now?”  
“Actually no, I don’t.” He grins even as he continues to pant. “Why don’t you tell me all about it.”  
She lets out a burst of laughter. “That was a rhetorical question! But alright, I will.”

She does.  
It takes awhile.  
She keeps talking until he reaches up to pinch one of her rosy pink nipples, which makes her gasp and entirely lose the thread of what she was saying.

“Oh god,” she says, “I really want to fuck you.”  
“Lucky me,” he says. “Shall I stay like this?”  
“No,” she says, “turn over. It’ll be easier.”  
His mouth curves into a great big grin. “Amy Pond,” he says, “you’ve done this many times before.”  
She’s exasperated now. “Well, yes! I do own this, don’t I?” She gestures towards her cock, jutting jauntily out in front of her. “Now turn over!”

Obediently, he does.

And ohhh what a sight his wonderful lanky body is as he raises his arse in the air for her.  
“You little slut,” she murmurs, caressing it, and his half-smothered giggle is amused and aroused in equal measure.  
And then she holds her cock firmly by the base, angles it to what seems approximately right, and pushes the tip in.  
“Nngh!” he say.  
“Are you alright?” _Oh god, please don’t let me be hurting him..._  
“Y-!”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes! Will you – oh...” He’s sweating, struggling to speak.  
She leans down over him, breathes on his neck. “Do you want more?”  
“Yes!!”  
She eases in further, kisses the back of his neck, nips it a little. Very subtly, just to hint at it, she starts to move her hips.  
“Oh yes, _fuck_ me Amy.”

She pretty much loses it at that. From then on it’s all thrusting into him hard and fast, the base of her cock pressing against her clit just right, pleasure filling up her entire brain with white hot nothingness, until, one, two, THREE – she’s -

...there.

...And so is he, judging from the way he just cried out and flailed and shuddered.

She stays for a few moments, breathing heavily, her heart still beating fast, before pulling out. They both roll over to their sides and tangle their legs together and he rests his forehead on hers and says, “Amy Pond, you are _amazing_.”  
And she says, “You’re not so bad yourself.”


End file.
